Unforgiven
by Red Onimusha
Summary: The story of Ty. A kid with a jacked up past and a hell of a future to play out ahead of him. Revamp of the orginal project i have never rly put effort into.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgiven**

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"How many hours have you put into that thing?"

"More than what should be legally allowed."

"If you don't put that up I'll tackle you."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"3"

"You'll regret it."

"2"

"I kill you."

"1"

"You-son-of-a-"

Sora tackled Ty off the couch and onto the ground. "Told you so." he said and brushed some hair out of Ty's face, on top of him.

"Sora I swear if you don't get your yaoi ass off me your little internet buddy will not be hearing from you for quite a while…understood?"

Sora had a hurt look on his face. "You are not any fun at all." Sora got off and the glint in his eye died. Ty stretched out where he was, on the floor, yawning loudly. "Dude if it weren't for the face that I've known you since 3rd grade. I would have knocked you out and ran soo far by now." Ty picked up his DS from the edge of the couch and continued his game. "Damn…my guy died. Talking Cleavage, I chose you!"

"WTF Ty why did you call it that?"

"Cause its Jinx."

"…don't want to know…"

Ty was playing Pokémon Diamond. 'Why?' most people ask. For which he would promptly reply, 'Cause it's PokéBallin.' There has always been something odd about the series. The mindless battles; the endless berries; the retarded players on the Wi-Fi system; they all add up to an insane game series that started in '98(?) that is still going. It's just about the only good game Nintendo has, other than the Zelda, Smash Bros, and Metroid games. The rest either sucked completely or were just not even worth mentioning.

"Ok Ty, I gotta go. It's close to 9 now and it's getting to be twilight. Tomorrow I have a test I gotta pass." Sora got up and headed for the door. He glanced back at Ty. "I'll play with you later love."

"Do you want to go back into the box?"

"…no…"

"Didn't think so," TY confirmed. "But I will leave you with a pleasant image in your head."

"Really now? And what would it be?"

"SonicxTails"

…shiver…

"That's what I thought, or tried not to at any case. C'ya later fairy boy."

"If only you knew."

"The sad part is that I do. Now leave before I lock you back in the box."

Sora made a fake face of horror and ran out the door anime-style, the door closing behind him with a creak noise.

Ty broke out laughing. "Pfft, gay-er than a three dollar bill but funnier than all hell." he thought to himself. "He's saved my ass more that once though…I still need to pay him back for the rent money. I'll just mod his PSP and hook him up with some games if all else fails.

"Speaking of which," leading Ty to his next event for the night. He saved his game and put his DS on the charger, then opened up the cabinet under the TV. Inside was his godly PS2 system. After modding the crap out of it, It will now play ripped games, ripped DVDs, every known emulator known today (NES, SNES, GB, GBC, ect…), and any PS1/2 game, legit or not, plus all of the custom ones. All the while being held in a 500G not-so-external hard drive. This thing raped at parties.

Ty turned on the system and the disk in the tray loaded. That disk was the boot disk for the hard drive. A blue screen popped up and a list of over 50 games was shown. Most of them were PS2 games, the rest were folders that contained the others with their emulators. He scrolled down to a folder; CUSTOM_PS2. Inside it had about 15 game titles, 7 were custom GH2&3 versions. Selecting one he grabbed the G-tar and started 5 staring some songs. I mean honestly, the Black Mages did One-Winged Angel perfectly in Advent Children.

**2 hours later**

"O' wow, 10pm already." Ty put up the system and went to the mini-kitchen. Ugh…I got the munchies so bad, he thought, but that's what happens when I don't eat anything during the day. He looked through a cabinet next to the stove, and pulled out the single most important substance for any kid living on his own…RAMEN!...in a cup. Pouring in some water, he nuked it in everyone's favorite radiation blasting machine. Yay for the microwave!

TY now went back to the living room and flopped onto the couch. It was actually a futon but whatever, it did its job. He grabbed the DS. It was on. "WTF? Didn't I turn this thing off hours ago?" Ty flipped it open and a black screen with a white text box appeared.

_LUCARIO would like to talk_

_Will you talk? Yes No_

"…What the hell…" Ty muttered in confusion. He thought about it for a moment and just shrugged. "Well this is a hell of an easter egg..." He tapped the 'yes' and a screen popped up in a chat room format.

_LUCARIO: Hello Ty_

"…"

_LUCARIO: Hello Ty_

_ Ty: Uh…Hey, what's up?_

_LC: I'm doing well…you seem a little distracted_

_Ty: Yeah…I didn't know I had a Lucario_

_LC: I evolved a short time ago_

_Ty: …yeah that would do it_

_LC: Are you shocked?_

A picture shows Lucario grinning

_Ty: For the evolve? Yeah I'm slightly surprised_

_ But I'm shocked that I can 'talk' with you_

_ LC: It's to be expected_

_Ty: I wonder what that guy did to the games' code_

_He said that he toyed with it when I bought this_

_from him. This might be one of the app's he added_

_LC: So… what are you doing?_

_Ty: Nothing at the moment. Just sitting on my futon,_

_only trying to kill time though he keeps running away…_

Another pic of Lucario pops up, her laughing, for what it appears to be.

"Well this app could be rather entertaining…Crap my food!" Ty ran to the nuker and pulled out a luke-warm cup of noodles. It was done, just a little too cold. It'll do for now. He grabbed a fork and headed back to the futon to eat and chat. After a fat fork-load of noodles, he picked up the DS and continued.

_LC: Don't kill time, everyone likes him_

_LC: Are you still there?_

_Ty: Yeah I'm here I almost forgot my food_

_It's slightly cold but whatever_

_LC: Oh, ok_

_Ty: So what's it like in the Pokémon world?_

_LC: It's too repetitive… the others deep arguing_

_about who you like more. I wish they'd shut up_

_Ty: I'm sorry about that. You should tell them that_

_if they don't cut it out that I'll put them in storage_

_LC: I think I'll do just that…_

Lucario had an evil grin in this pic.

_Ty: What are you planning?_

_ LC: Nothing…much_

_ Ty: Oh god what are you thinking about…_

_ LC: I told you nothing Oh! I almost forgot_

_Would you like to adventure with us?_

_Ty: Uh, sure…Why not?_

_LC: Good that's what I needed to hear_

_I need to go so I'll see you tomorrow_

_Ty: Mmmk, till next time. C'ya_

_LC: Good Bye!_

The next pic showed Lucario waving lazily, then the system shut off.

"Well that was interesting…didn't know I could do that." Ty put the game down and got ready to crash out, just barely finishing the cup of ramen. "Ugh…what the hell am I going to do tomorrow? Everyone is doing something or going somewhere." That was the last thing before sleep jumped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I don't own Pokémon. If I did my sorry ass would not be as broke as I currently am. Nintendo owns all the rights to the genre, so on and so forth…but they don't own, nor control, any aspect of the flow of events/characters appearing. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ty woke up feeling cold. He was still drowsy and in a dream state. "Uuugghhhmmmm…" he moaned out as he rolled over. "Cold…why am I…cold?" He slowly sat up yawning, then fell back to stretch out and knocked his head on something. It was hard but gave slightly. "What the-?" He looked at what it was, A tree trunk.

Ty was instantly awake. Glancing around he discovered with a shock that he was on the edge of a small grassy field surrounded by a thick tree line. "Where the HELL am I?" he yelled out, starting to freak out. He didn't remember drinking anything last night, didn't go to a party either. "Sora if you're out there I swear you're going to regret this! This isn't funny in the least." A noise could be heard coming from the trees, a low buzzing noise. Slowly Ty edged towards it. The closer he got to that part of the tree line, the louder the noise got. Just my luck to get placed by a beehive, he thought. Getting to a base of the tree where the noise was loudest, he looked up. "Please tell me that I'm trippin," Ty muttered softly, "'cause that is a lot of Beedrill…"

Ty started to slowly back away, but one of them noticed him. Its eyes turned a red and buzzed really loud, others started taking notice of Ty; an Intruder. "Crap!" He took off running as fast as he could away from the tree, not even looking back. He could hear at least 5 Beedrill taking flight to follow him, louder than the rest. Ty didn't know what to do. I'll figure it out when I get to the other side of this field, he thought, if I make it that far. The bugs were closing in on him; another five feet and he'd be screwed. Ty got to the last twenty feet to the trees. Almost there, he thought. Then a blue streak shot out from behind a tree and went right past him. It startled him and he fell. Quickly he broke it with a roll and went to a crouching position, looking at the scene behind him.

This 'blur' jumped from the ground to one of the Beedrill. In a flash of purple-blue light, the bug slammed into the ground. The blur then leapt to the next one, taking it down in the same fashion. The next three were disposed of at once in a chain combo. Beedrill A was thrown into Beedrill B and Beedrill C was kicked into the group, sending all of them over the trees and out of sight. Ty was stunned by the display, he couldn't defend himself against something that could move faster that he could keep track! The blur was no longer a blur, but now a form standing on the ground. It looked human, but it had a canine-like head. Its fur was blue overall, but a purple on the underside and some black on the face, giving the illusion of a mask. The figure was about five feet tall at a guess and slim. It turned and looked at Ty. "I was wondering when you'd get here Ty," it spoke.

"LUCARIO?" Ty was completely and utterly lost. "You…I…where…my place…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Calm down Ty, its ok. You're safe. Remember when I asked you if you wanted to adventure with me?" A wide-eyed nod was the response. "You said that you would, so here you are; the Sinnoh region."

"…what the eff…" Ty still didn't understand how he got here. Dream. That's it; it had to be a dream. "How…how did I get here?"

Lucario leaned up against a tree. "I'm not sure how the portal worked, but soon someone I know will tell you. We should run into him in a few days." She studied him for a moment. "You're not what I expected, image wise. Your voice matched the look though." Ty was containing his fear but the confusion, he had to deal with. "How so?" he asked. He was standing by now. Lucario smiled a little bit and answered. "Well I pictured you slightly shorter and more muscled, maybe with short brown hair. But you're taller than me by a head and have an average build. As for the hair, not what I expected at all. Your long black hair suits you though. It has a sheen to it."

Ty didn't know what to do really, so his face turned a slight red. "So what now? I haven't a clue where I'm at." Lucario chuckled, "We are where you last saved. If I recall you were going to Heart Home City. Thought we need to get to Kolbind City."

"Why's that?"

"Because there are some people that need to see you."

Ty leaned up against a tree behind him and sank to the ground. He needed to sort his crap out. "So let me get this straight…I was sent to the Pokémon world via a trans-dimensional portal just so some people can talk to me?"

"Yes" Lucario confirmed.

"…"

"?"

"Seems that I got screwed over in a deal I didn't know I took."

Lucario just sighed. "Let's get moving, we should get to Heart Home by tomorrow." And with that she started off through the woods. Ty stood up calling out, "Hey wait up!" Might as well follow, he thought, what else am I supposed to do? When he caught up to Lucario she held out a small folding case. "You'll need this later on." She explained as Ty took it. He didn't look inside at the moment, not interested, so he put it in his pants' pocket. The two found a path after the trees had cleared out. They took it.

**Hours Later**

The sun had started to set when Ty and Lucario stopped of the night. They moved away from the road and went into the trees to find a suitable spot to crash. Ty soon found a huge tree, but that wasn't what caught his eye. The tree roots were exposed to the open air, and between them were various hollows in the ground. The space between the roots varied but the average was a two and a half foot gap; just big enough to fit a person or pokémon of Lucario's size. The spaces were filled with a thick, finger length grass. "Excellent," Ty said, "The perfect place to crash out for the night. Now all we need is some food…" He turned to call for Lucario, but didn't need to. She was already moving to him, carrying an armful of apples. "I found the food and you found the camp site. I'll make you an offer," she continued with a joking smile. "I'll give you half of the apples if you share the tree." All Ty could do is laugh. "I will accept your offer then."

Lucario took a spot next to Ty and gave him four apples. Quietly they ate, both were starving and the fruit hit the spot. Once Ty finished he laid back and folded his arms behind his head. He was watching the sunset. The brilliant reds and oranges were intertwined, setting off the sky with a burning scene. It was relaxing; just sitting there in the soft, snug place between the tree roots, watching the sky die out. He laughed.

"What?" Lucario asked.

"I've realized two things today," Ty answered. "First, I have accepted my current situation. All of this is a dream induced by the mental stress that I have due to trying to live in Japan without speaking the language fluently. Plus keeping a job at a pub and attempt to get into a school." Lucario continued to listen. "Second, this dream is possibly the best thing that has happened to me. Usually I wake up by now though…huh…I wonder if I'm in a coma, perhaps?" He continued laughing at himself a while longer. Lucario just smiled to herself.

"So how close are we to the city," he asked her. "Don't want to sleep every night in the dirt." Her response was, "Just a few hours away." She got comfortable and mapped out the next day. "Tomorrow when we get to Heart Home City we need to get a hotel room of sorts. We're going to stay there for a day or two. Then we need to get you some supplies, plus a few odds and ends." And with that she fell asleep. Ty thought it over and came to the thought, How the hell am I going to pay for it all? Whatever, that can be figured out later.

Taking a few deep, slow breaths, Ty relaxed in his grass bed. The air was warm and had a slight breeze to it. That light breeze carried the scents and smells of the forest to him in a pleasant way. A smell of sharp wood laced with moist dirt from the tree roots mellowed Ty's senses. Gazing into the darkened sky he saw the empty royal blue take over. The moon had not risen yet, nor had the stars sprinkled the night. A breeze floated by again bringing a stronger smell of grass with a hint of apples from earlier. This combination lolled him to sleep with a gentle kiss.


End file.
